Polandball Wiki Chat Shitposts
These are shitpost comics made in the Polandball Wiki's Wikia and Discord Chats. They are similar to how Polandball itself mocks countries, with users represented by a random Google Image result by typing in their usernames (that isn't from Polandball Wiki). Main Characters These are the following characters that appear in the shitposts: Bain BainTheCool appears as the Bain and Company logo. Paladin Paladinluke appears as a Paladin with Luke Skywalker's head plastered on. In 'Paladin Barges In' he is Darwin from The Amazing World of Gumball instead. Grooox Grooox appears as the Grox, a species from a 2006 game called Spore. Squirrel Squirrel appears as... what else? Tinandcopper You can figure this one out. Antonio Antonio is reperesented as the logo for the city of San Antonio. In 'Owners of Polandball Wiki' he is a Google Image Result from searching "antonio". 'Collisions' Collisions is a logo from Google Images. 'Coolmax' Coolmax is either a Coolmax260 Brand Sock or a Thermometer logo for Coolmax Mattress Technology or something. Minor Characters These are people who have only appeared in one or two comics. LargeVirus LargeVirus is a green virus from the game Agar.io. IMC IMC is represented as the logo of 'Sugar Away Tablets (30 Tablets)' and 'Imc Sugar Away Ras', whatever the fuck they are. Pisces Pisces is a Pisces Star Sign from some sort of logo. IDrowzee IDrowzee is "Drowzee" from Pokemon. 'Kalash / Croatian Nationalist' Kalash is represented as an AK-47. 'KRQC Linguist' KRQC is a radio because there is a radio station named KRQC. 'VictoryKael' Victorykael appears in many forms because of how many times he's changed his account; #First he was a tin #Secondly he was a watch #Then a drawing of a creepy anime/goth guy #Then a mouse trap with the brand name "VictoryMouse" #Then a picture of the map of Azeroth from World of Warcraft #Then the first google image result of "Victory" for VictoryKael. 'Kymillane' Kymilane appears as no google image result message because when you type her name in on google nothing comes up 'Obliterador' Obliterador are these weird metal things from google images. Unused Characters These are characters that haven't been featured yet in a comic, but are overwise here because themselves found an image for themself. 'The13thCasino' He's 13 Black, a robot from some British TV programme (1999-2000, 20??-2016). 'TRBBall3224' TRB is the logo for T'ransportation '''R'esearch 'B'oard '''Gucumatz Gucumatz is the Mayan God Gukumatz. 'Luki1223' Luki is the Luki Crater on Mars. 'Genny' Genny is a eletric wheelchair 'Cuteball' Cuteball is a Dora The Explorer themed ball NESTLEH NESTLEH appears as the Nestle logo. Pixlation Pixlation appears as the logo for "The Pixl Club". 'TRSM' TRSM appears as a Ted Rogers School of Management logo, because of the acronym. Terrr Terrr appears as a torn paper, because of how Terrr is sort of read like "tear". NinjaMapping NinjaMapping appears as...well, it's obvious what the answer is (a ninja). 0RedEye 0RedEye appears as the color red (obvious). 'Bozita' Bozita appears as the logo of the Bozita company, a company that makes food for dogs and cats. List of shitposts This list is in Chronological order. Not all shitposts are here. Category:Polandball Wiki Category:Shitpost Category:Chat Category:Gold Category:JK Category:Pure joke